Alone with HIm
by mariannedanny
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash meet one night... oh yeah... gooooooood!


**Alone with Him**

Jinx was roaming the rooftops of Jump City. She had just left the Hive 5 and was looking for a place to stay, maybe an empty warehouse or something. She didn't completely know why she left, but she knew that a part of it was because of him.

She started running. She didn't know why but it made her feel numb. The cold left her and all her other feelings without sensation, so she didn't have to feel the pain, but most of all the loneliness. She was alone, she didn't know why she couldn't see anyone else on the streets below. All she could do was think now, she had the time to think, at the Hive 5, there was no time. The guys never listened, never paid attention, never cared. Nobody ever cared for her, but then he came along. His words taunted her, she could do better and she would. His roses kept her company when no one was around and it seemed like he was the one who cared, the only one. She didn't even know if she cared anymore.

She stopped at the edge of the rooftop. There was nowhere else left for her to go.

"I guess I'm really alone now." She thought out loud.

"You're never alone, you ran pretty fast though."

Here he was again. He would make her feel great and then disappear again, why should I even bother with him?

"Why do you insist on stalking me?" Asked Jinx with a hint of sarcasm.

"Maybe I like you, or maybe it's cause it's way too much fun pushing your buttons." He flashed her a smile.

He was inching his way closer to her. She started to wonder if he would ever just leave her alone once and for all.

"You know I've had enough of you, following me around all the time!" Purple energy flaring off her fingertips.

"You know you're cute when you're mad." He was inches away from her face now and before she could react he silenced her with a kiss. Her eyes bulged in shock, but then fluttered close and the energy at her fingertips started to go down as he put his arms around her waist. She responded by intertwining her fingers in his fiery-red strands, when all of a sudden she realized what she was doing. She quickly pulled away, embarrassed that she let her emotions get the better of her.

At Hive Academy, they always taught her to use her head over her heart and this wasn't something that they would be proud of. She just wanted him to leave so she turned to him.

"This isn't a game, you know I told you to leave, now scram!" The energy flaring off of her hands more than ever now.

"Hey, don't start this with me, you liked it, you kissed me back. You liiiikkkeee me!" He started approaching her again. She backed away.

"You know, I swear first you give me roses, then you stalk me, then you disappear and now all of a sudden you want me again! Stop playing with my emotions like they don't matter!" She yelled, she felt the drops of rain start to fall. "Great just my luck as usual." At least the rain would hide the tears that were starting to come down. "Just leave me alone." She said quietly, trying to keep her voice steady while the tears fell.

Kid Flash looked hurt. He didn't know what to say for a change and he most definitely didn't want to play with her emotions like she said he was. All he knew was that he certainly wasn't leaving until he made Jinx feel better. He liked her, a lot and he wasn't about to ruin his chances with her.

"Jinx… I… Would never hurt you like that…" He started as he inched closer to her yet again.

The rain started to fall harder now as he approached her and turned her around. He put his arms around her once again and held her close to him. She fought at first but then relaxed and cried into his chest. He stroked her back in attempt to comfort her.

The rain soaked the pair, his once spiky hair had now fallen across his eyes. She looked up at him and brushed the fallen strands aside.

"Can I at least get a smile?" He asked lovingly.

She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "If that's what you really want."

"Well that was first on my list, but close second was getting another kiss." He had a hopeful look on his face.

"I'm not usually this generous." She looked away from him.

"Well I'm touched that I'm getting it all." With that he lifted her chin up so that she was looking straight at him. She could feel him getting closer again and this time there was no fighting it.

Their lips met and this time she didn't pull away after deepening the kiss. Her hands found their way to his hair once again and his now wet locks stuck to her fingertips as she played with it. His hands found their way to their comfortable spot on her hips but he occasionally moved them up her back to pull her closer.

They pulled away for a moment to catch their breath and Jinx said, "I think my luck is starting to change." She giggled as he picked her up and ran to his place…


End file.
